Xeno Pan
|Race = 3/4 Human-type Earthling-1/4 Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of birth = Age 779Dragon Ball Chapter 519, "Farewell, Dragon World! "Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Time Patroller |Allegiance = Dragon Team Time Patrol |FamConnect = Xeno Bardock (paternal great-grandfather) Xeno Gine (paternal great-grandmother) Xeno Turles (paternal granduncle)[Jump movie character bios.jpg|V-Jump, November 1991, text beneath Turles translates to: "Son Goku’s [older brother also appeared as an enemy."]], most other media refers to them as unrelated Xeno Goku (paternal grandfather) Xeno Chi-Chi (paternal grandmother) Xeno Mr. Satan (maternal grandfather) Xeno Gohan (father) Xeno Videl (mother) Xeno Goten (paternal uncle) |Counterparts = Pan }} is an incarnation of Pan from a world separate to the main timeline who is a member of the Time Patrol. Appearance Xeno Pan has a light skin color and sports a short black hairstyle similar to Videl's that reached down to her shoulders with a flat bang front over her forehead. She wears a orange bandana around her forehead along with a red jacket with yellow trim and a black top that shows off her midriff, dark grey fingerless gloves, sage green short with pale lower fur trims, brown big side pockets, taupe and brown thigh-length sock and dark grey boots. Biography Background During the Shadow Dragon Saga of Dragon Ball GT time was altered by the Dark Empire and Pan and the other members of the Dragon Team were brought under their control. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark King Mechikabura Saga After being knocked out, Pan is accidentally teleported by Chamel when he teleports the Time Patrol and Demigra Army to Demigra's hideout, she wakes up wondering where she is - to the shock of Xeno Gohan. Her father explains to her that he is part of the Time Patrol and the duties that he and others perform. Though surprised, Xeno Pan asks to join the Time Patrol too and she is soon given a new outfit by Robelu. The Time Patrol are told by Chamel of the six Hell Gates and that behind each one lies a Demon God who is maintaining a barrier to Mechikabura's Palace and they must all be defeated. Xeno Gohan heads through the black gate only to be surprised that Xeno Pan had followed him through. There they see Shroom who unleashes a threatening attack at her but is swiftly saved by her father. Xeno Gohan shouts angrily at Xeno Pan for getting in the way and she flies off crying. She returns shortly afterwards however, blasting Shroom in the back and offering words of encouragement to her father who is on the losing end of the battle. Shrooms begins to make his way over to Xeno Pan when Xeno Gohan grabs his cloak, now as a Super Saiyan 4 and thanks his daughter before defeating Shroom with a Kamehameha. The two return to Demigra's Hideout where they are joined by the others. She is subsequently frozen briefly by the mind controlled Chronoa and later struck by a mass of dark energy belonging to Mechikabura. Heavily injured, unable to fight and with Xeno Trunks being the only one left standing thanks to his Key Sword, Chronoa asks him to chase after Mechikabura to the Time Nest. Xeno Pan asks to go with him though he turns her down. Wanting to at least help a little, she offers to give him some of her energy and the other wounded fighters decide to contribute as well. This results in Xeno Trunks transforming into a Super Saiyan God. After recovering, Xeno Pan and the others travel through a rift to the now desolate Time Nest to assist Xeno Trunks and Chronoa in their final battle against Mechikabura. Xeno Pan and the others buy enough time for Chronoa to recharge the Key Sword enabling Xeno Trunks to deliver the final blow and seal Mechikabura away in an eternal labyrinth. Believing to be trapped in a desolate world, Xeno Pan breaks down crying but Tokitoki assumes a giant form and restores the Time Nest to it's original state and everyone celebrates their hard earned victory. Power ;Video Game In the game opening, Xeno Pan was shown to hurt Salsa when kicking him while he was off guard. Abilities *'Flight' *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' *'Maiden Strike' *'Taunt' Video Game Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Yūko Minaguchi Battles *Xeno Pan and Xeno Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 4) vs. Shroom (Demon God; second version) *Xeno Pan, Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Gohan (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Goten (Super Saiyan), Chamel (Demon God) and Robelu vs. Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Pan Xeno es:Pan Xeno Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters who can fly Category:Time Patrol Category:Earthlings Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:DBH Characters